nananinnomajofandomcom-20200213-history
Masamune Ichijo
Suzaku High School Boys' Basketball team |previous affiliation= Shogi Club |occupation= Student Witch |previous occupation= |club= Boys' Basketball team |previous club= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Active |relatives= |ability= Provocation |affected spell= |manga debut= Chapter 135 |anime debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= yes }} Masamune Ichijo (一条 政宗 Ichijo Masamune) is a witch in Rui's set, with the power of Provocation. He had competed in the election for the New Student Council President, having lost once Ushio erased Nene's speech about him just before the voting had started. Appearance Masamune is a boy with messy light-colored hair, some strands pointing up. According to Ryu he is quite short, even compared to Yuri Miura of the Shogi Club. His uniform consists of a black jacket with a white vest and collared shirt underneath each. He also wears a blue tie tucked underneath his vest, plaid plants and leather shoes. He later appears without his jacket, using only his white vest and collared shirt. Personality Masamune is mostly known for his ambition: his desire to become a leader. However, according to Midori and Jin, Masamune has a very bad attitude towards his classmates and always misses his class as well as being oppressive, reckless, and self-centered in general, which doesn't really help with his goal. He is also described as an attention seeker. Whenever he failed in becoming a leader of something, Masamune seems to lose interest in it entirely with the exception of his attempt to become a Student Council President, which he repeatedly attempted but always failed. Despite not being a member of Shogi Club, he is willing to cooperate with them to achieve his goal. He is also somewhat of a coward, nearly exposing the entire plan to Ryu when threatened by him. Plot Second Witch War Arc In the meeting room, Masamune stands to announce a speech for the rally, greeting everyone for coming to the rally. He starts by saying that he was called to do a speech, however he states that he hates long winded speeches and gets straight to the point. Instructing them to destroy the current student council as he will be the new president. Afterwards the new members fall in line, he casts a spell on them with his hand shakes. He greets Ryu as he comes, with the latter greeting him as well.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 135, Pages 16-20 In the halls he sees the Student Council marching to the Shogi Club room. He notes to himself that they are finally up to speed.Yamada-Kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 136, Page 13 Watching from the distance, he chuckles and praises Yuri's power on Meiko's speech. He notes that the Student Council will soon be gone.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 139, page 19 The following day, a notice is posted for the entire school to see, which dictates that the current Student Council has been removed from office. Meanwhile, the Shogi Club members watch from the side, Masamune claiming that he will be the next President.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 140, page 5 Later, Ichijo enters the Shogi Club Room carrying boxes, as Kaori asks him if he wants some tea, he snaps, whining about it. After Mutta had lost against Yuri, he jokingly asks if he lost again.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 144, page 23 As Kaori announces to start strategizing for the election, Masamune along with the boys of the Shogi Club head towards the door. She asks them where they are going, with Masamune responding that they will go to the bathroom, as Mutta asks if she would like to come with them. She jokingly calls them gross and acuses them of sexual harassment.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 145, Pages 2-3 Much later on Monday, Masamune and Yuri went to Urara's house to lift the spell on her. Informing her that it wasn't necessary anymore.Yamada-kun to Nananin no Majo Manga: Chapter 153, Page 14 Abilities Provocation (扇動''Sendō''): By shaking hands with another person, Masamune makes that person be filled with discontent and unable to keep their emotions in check. The power appears to not be instantaneous but grows stronger overtime until the victim is unable to contain their emotions longer, allowing them to be easily manipulated. The power varies in effect among each person, and the emotions ignited can be anything but mostly jealousy. Trivia *His name Masamune can be translated as "political domination", while his surname Ichijo means "number one article", fitting his ambitious personality and goal. Titles Reference Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Witches Category:Students Category:Third-Year Students Category:Antagonists Category:Article stubs